Ich Werde Nicht Verlieren
by die-kokolores
Summary: little Germany has a nightmare and seeks comfort from his totally awesome Bruder!


_This is just a [very] short little oneshot I came up with while suffering from writers block. I wrote it in 20 minutes but I hope it's good. (I love bromance so much!)  
I actually wrote it a while ago but told myself I wouldn't post it until I finish Siberian Divide...but too bad._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own hetalia :)  
_

* * *

The mighty Prussian Empire slept soundly despite the relentless storm. The howling winds and rain pounding at his window served as a gentle lullaby, and not the rude awakener the storm should be. All thoughts left him in his dreamless state. No war, no conquest, blood, pain, worry, nor strife. Just peaceful, warm, black and comforting…

"B-Bruder?" A small voice leaked through his ears and into his head, sounding surreal as he drifted in his sleep. There was a faint light making the insides of his eyelids glow red, the soft creaking of a door.

"Bruder?" The voice came again, clearer now, and the dozing Prussian felt the weight of another beside him on the mattress, upsetting his comfort and bringing his mind closer to wakefulness.

"Mmmhmm" The albino man stirred and groaned, fighting the feeling of being roused. It was not time yet…not time to wake up. Something small gripped his shoulder, shaking it roughly.

"Bruder." The voice was still quiet but held more force and the hand shaking his shoulder brought the Prussian to full alert. He winced at the light from the shinning kerosene lamp that was being shoved into his face, but once he recognized the small blonde haired boy that held it, his gaze immediately melted into one of affection.

"Mmf…Ludwig? Was ist los?" Prussia shifted, sitting up in the bed. He patted the space beside him, inviting the small German boy to sit beside him.

"Was ist los?" He asked again, ruffling the child's thick blonde hair. "You better have a good reason for waking your awesome Bruder up."

"T-tut mir leid, großer Bruder. Ich-Ich habe einen…einen Albtraum gehabt." The boy's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and he turned away from his older brother in shame.

"A nightmare, eh?" Prussia chuckled softly and ruffled the little nation's hair again. "Mein kleiner Soldat, that is nothing to be embarrassed about! Even your awesome Bruder has nightmares."

"Tun sie?" The little boy asked in astonishment, azure eyes going wide.

"Not very often of course, but ja I do."

"B-but Bruder, I thought you were so strong…"

"Everyone has their fears, mein Junge. No matter how big and strong you become, Ludwig, there will always be fears that you can't even face in dreams."

"What are your fears, Bruder?" The German child was intrigued, staring at his older brother in admiration. The large white hand resting on his head descended to rub his back.

"What makes you think I have fears?"

"You just said that everyone does."

"Everyone except the awesome Prussia." The albino man clarified with a chuckle. The Aryan child beside him regarded him coolly, mouth pulled down into a disapproving frown. "Alright, alright. I have fears just like everyone else."

"How do you make them go away, Bruder? I don't want to be scared."

A soft smile spread across Prussia's face, red eyes sparkling with affection as he reached down to pick up the German nation, setting him on his lap. "Then you'll just have to go out and face them." He said, embracing the child against his chest, chin resting in the little boy's soft blonde hair. "Face them head-on and fight them with all you have. When you win, you will master your fears and you will no longer have to be afraid."

"What if I lose?" The little nation's voice had fallen to a whisper.

"You won't, my little soldier." The grown man said, setting the boy back on the bed beside him and burying himself underneath the covers. "I won't let you lose."

As the great empire's eyes closed, heavy with sleep, little Germany watched him, eyes holding no telling emotion. "...ich werde nicht." He mumbled, pulling the blankets up to his chin and snuggling into the vast chest of his now-sleeping brother. "Ich werde nicht verlieren."

* * *

**_Translations:_**

_Was ist los? = what is wrong? _

_Tut mir leid = I'm sorry _

_Ich habe einen Albtraum gehabt = I had a nightmare _

_Mein kleiner Soldat = my little soldier _

_Tun sie? = you do? (Sie means 'you' formal as well as 'they'. I thought that Germany being...well Germany would use formals even when speaking to his brother) _

_mein Junge = my boy _

_Ich werde nicht verlieren = I will not loose _

_I do speak German but I've been teaching myself through my second year so it's very rough. I am open to corrections and grammar lessons. :) _

_danke~  
_


End file.
